pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Getting Hauntered
Getting Hauntered is the 14th episode of the 1st season of Spencer Twis's Kanto Adventure. It is a Halloween Special. Summary Spencer and the group arrive in Lavender Town. Despite the warnings not to enter the tower, he does and gets a nasty surprise... Story DAYS UNTIL PORYGON'S VIRUS BREAKS THE ENCRYPTION: 4 DAYS (Spencer wakes up in a Pokecenter bed) Spencer: IT'S HALLOWEEN!!! (Spencer puts on a Gastly costume and runs into Rhonda and Jake's room) Spencer: RHONDA, JAKE!!! Rhonda and Jake: (groans and sits up) Huh? Spencer: IT'S HALLOWEEN!! Jake: What's he doing? Rhonda: Every year he gets more and more excited over Halloween. Last time he almost wet his pants... (looks at Spencer) Too late... Spencer: WOO!! (Spencer runs outside of the Pokecenter and knocks on some random guy's door) Random Guy: Huh? Spencer: TRICK OR TREAT!!! Random Guy: It's not even close to the night yet... Spencer: YOU JUST DON'T HAVE THE HOLIDAY SPIRIT!! (runs away) (once it's nighttime) Spencer: Hmm, there's one house I haven't visited yet... (points to the tower) Old Person: I'm afraid you can't go there. Spencer: Why not? Old Person: Lavender Tower's where the dead spirits of Kanto Pokemon and trainers come to rest. Legend has it that every Halloween night, the spirits come to play tricks on the unsuspecting residents of this town. The tower is possibly the worst place to be in all of the Kanto region and beyond! Spencer: That sounds... FUN! (runs towards the tower) Old Person: Some kids... (sighs, then turns pink and fades) Spencer: (runs up to the tower) Huh? (reading a sign) (The sign says "DO NOT ENTER - EXTREME DANGER") Spencer: Yay, Halloween decorations! (runs into the tower) Hey, where's the witch with the candy? (Spencer sees an old statue) Spencer: Ah man, it's out of candy! (taps the statue) (The statue collapses) Spencer: Now it's broken! (walks upstairs) (The eyes of the broken statue look towards Spencer, then the entire remains of the statue turn pink and fade away) (On the next floor) Spencer: Hello? Who's in charge of this place? (He hears a door slam shut. He looks behind himself to see a locked door that wasn't there before) Spencer: Alright guys, stop the tricks, you're kinda scar- (He sees a girl crying near the wall) Spencer: (runs over to the girl) Are you OK? (The girl continues crying) Spencer: Are you OK?! (tilts the girl's head so she looks at her, to discover that her face is a Haunter face) WAAAH!! (scrambles backwards) (The girl turns into ashes. The ashes turn pink and fly behind Spencer and form into the shape of a Haunter. the shape stops glowing pink, revealing that it is a Haunter) Spencer: Cool! New Pokemon! (scans Haunter with the Pokedex) Pokedex: Haunter, the Gas Pokemon. It is part-ghost, part poisenous gas. It can steal your life by licking you, so do not go near it. Spencer: Waaah, grim reaper! Go, Snorlax! (sends out Snorlax) Snorlax: Snoor-laax! Spencer: Use Hyper Beam! Snorlax: Snooor-laaax! (blasts a white beam at Haunter, which doesn't affect it) Spencer: Why isn't it working! (Haunter holds his hands close together. A purple ball appears in them. He throws it at Snorlax) (Due to Snorlax being a Normal-Type, Shadow Ball doesn't affet him) Spencer: The world is broken! (runs up to the next floor) (There are clones of himself surrounding him) Spencer: Waaah! I've been cloned! (The clones turn into more Haunters) Spencer: Great! More Haunters that want to eat my soul! (runs up to another floor) Now what spooky surprise is waiting for me? (There's a bunch of Ghastlies hiding obviously behind a rock) Spencer: Seriously? (The Ghastlies come out anf levitate towards Spencer) Spencer: WAAH! Go, Pidgeotto! (sends out Pidgeotto) Pidgeotto: Pidg-e-otto! Spencer: Pidgeotto, use Twister! Pidgeotto: Pidg-e-otto! (uses his wings to flap up a twister, which the Gastlies get caught in) Spencer: Let's hurry! (Spencer is chased up three more stories of the tower before he is trapped on the top) Spencer: Pidgeotto, use Twister! (Pidgeotto whips up a twister, which knocks out the Gastlies and a couple Haunters) (The giant haunter from the first and second floor comes up, holding a knocked-out Snorlax. He throws Snorlax at Pidgeotto, knocking him out) Spencer: Why are you so mean? (withdraws Snorlax and Pidgeotto) Go, Porygon! (sends out Porygon) Porygon: Por-y-gon! (Haunter laughs) Spencer: Porygon, use Psychic! Porygon: Por-y-gon! (blasts psychic waves at Haunter, which does almost nothing) Spencer: Porygon, use Conversion 2! Porygon: Por-y-gon! (turns black, indictaing that he is a Dark-type) Spencer: Now use your dark power to blast Psychic! Porygon: Por-yyy! (blasts black psychic waves, which do visible damage to the big Haunter) Spencer: Keep going Porygon! (Porygon goes until he is all out of energy, in which he faints. Haunter is almost fainted) Spencer: (takes out empty Pokeball) Time to cut the head off the beast... (throws the Pokeball at Haunter) (Haunter is too damaged, so he is caught) Spencer: Yay, super-effective Pokemon! Go, Haunter! (sends out Haunter) Haunter: Haunt-ar! Spencer: Use Shadow Ball! Haunter: Haunt! (forms a purple ball in his hands, which he blasts at the other Haunters, knocking them out or scattering them) Spencer: Good job! Haunter: Haaaunt! (tries to lick Spencer's soul out, but is too tired and faints) Spencer: Nice try... (Later, at the Pokemon center) Rhonda: Watcha doin'? You look like you saw a ghost! Spencer: I did, and I caught it! (holds up Haunter's Pokeball) Rhonda: Cool! Spencer: Yah, but he tried to lick my soul out. Good thing Mom set up the Pokemon Storage System so it's linked to our house. (sends Haunter into the Pokemon Storage System) I'll train you later. Jake: You wanna go beat Lt. Surge? It's only a short ways from here! Spencer: After a good night's sleep, to forget all the things I saw today. Rhonda: I understand. Goodnight!